Too Damn Hot
by fyre-light
Summary: John Allerdyce and Marie D'Ancanto share a steamy moment of pleasure on the wet, tiled floor of her bathroom. Things start to get very, very hot and heavy. Ryro.


**TOO DAMN HOT**

The water was still running, but it had long been forgotten. It had long been forgotten as soon as she had figured out why he had stepped in quietly and watchingly, a feral smirk gracing his expression. His eyes had only held one message:_ I want you so fucking bad and I want you _now.

He'd pulled her out of the shower with great force and they had both collapsed heavily, breathing deeply, onto the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom, her fingers working a tangled mess in his bleach blonde hair and his hands roughly sliding down her water-soaked back with intense vigor. All they could really hear was the rushing of water a few feet away, splattering and drumming against the shower walls, and the sound of their quickened breaths and throaty murmurs of immense _want_ and _need_.

They struggled on the floor with hot steam wafting around them, and they didn't quite fucking _care_ that they were getting everything fucking wet. In fact they both felt the same way about that wetness. There was just something erotically _hot_ about having sex on the floor with slick and slippery tiles beneath them.

Marie moaned something almost unintelligible into the moist and sticky air, her cheeks flushed and her dark hair in her eyes. John grinned wickedly as he bodily flipped her over onto her back so that his body now lay flush on top of her. This was a hundred-_fucking_-times better than when she had her powers. And right now, all he wanted to do was to _feel _her. _Taste_ her. _Touch_ her. _Fuck_ her.

She gasped loudly as he rocked against her body, and it echoed around the walls and who really gave a shit if anyone found out that he'd snuck into the mansion; just to lock himself in Marie's bathroom to finally bang her after months and months and _months_ of waiting. And he was delighted to find that she felt the same way towards him as he did towards her.

She wanted _this_.

She _always_ had.

It was always _him_ she longed for and not the other prick who dared call himself her boyfriend.

And he'd be damned if she never had to sate her desires each and every night they'd been apart just after everyone had gone to bed.

He kept his eyes trained on her face as he kneed her thighs apart, spreading her legs, and snaked a hand down to palm her opening. She jerked. Violently.

"Oh, _fuck_! John!" She gripped his shoulders, nails digging painfully into his flesh, as he worked his fingers on her clit, massaging it and rubbing his forefinger over it. This earned him a long moan that dragged on and on and _on_ and sounded so damn _loud_ and _pleasure-filled_ in the enclosed area that John had to fight to control his own urges that tore at him from within.

He worked her hard, slipping two fingers into her already oh-so-fucking-_wet_ folds and pumping them in and out of her, feeling her tighten around his fingers uncontrollably. She tensed, her whole body shuddering and going rigid, and she tried hard not to scream his name and scream and scream and scream at him that yes, _yes_, oh _hell yes_, _please_, I want _more_. Her eyes were unfocused, her nails still deep in John's shoulder, drawing red blood. She angled her hips as he kept on going with his moving fingers and she spread her thighs as wide as they would go. Then, in one quick movement, she brought her legs up and over and wrapped them around John's lower back, assisting him.

He grinned, nipping her jawline, as he felt his fingers slide deeper into her slick folds, increasing in pressure. Her back arched off the slippery tiles desperately and she pulled herself upwards, swaying and rocking frenetically against his hand.

Finally, he pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips while Marie sighed, almost relieved. She untwined her legs from his back and dropped them back down onto the now-warm tiles whilst he licked his fingers clean with slow laziness, deciding that she tasted so fucking _sinful_ and _good…_He got off her body,and before Marie knew what was going on, she cried out as she felt John drag his tongue between the juncture of her thighs.

"Oh, my _god_…"

He nipped at her clit – she was all hot and pulsating – then slid his tongue experimentally into her, exploringly and probingly, tasting her hot juices. He breathed heavily into Marie's short, dark curls. John held her down with a strong hand to keep her from writhing and struggling in the midst of her mingled pleasure and discomfort.

"Please…" Marie began, eyes squeezed shut, face contorted. She jolted aggressively when his teeth scraped along the sensitive lining of her opening. Her hands grabbed for his hair, yanking them agonizingly.

"Fucking _take_ me, John. _Now_. I want… _want_…" she panted with short breaths, half-delirious and intoxicated.

"You want me?" he leered, his tongue drawing out of her and his face now coming up next to hers, his mouth to her ear. "Want me hard inside you?" he whispered hoarsely.

She let loose a low, vibrating moan, not able to do anything else.

He kissed her hard, eating her moan straight from her mouth, before smirking. "I take that as a yes."

And he shifted into an upright position. Marie's hands were now involuntarily running across her own wet body. His enthralled eyes trailed her thin fingers as they crept from up and down her pale, _sweaty_, ivory skin, going once down to palm and finger her now-quite-sore-and-dripping sex, and finally coming to rest on her breasts. She teased, kneaded and pinched them hard for show.

"Oh, fuck _yeah_, baby. I love it when you touch yourself," he crooned, stroking his stiff, rock-solid member a few times as she pleasured herself and he watched appreciatively.

Then, he dropped back down on all fours like a cat.

"This is where you _really_ scream for me, Rogue," he growled lustily, just before thrusting himself into her.

And scream she did. He had shoved into her, and he was by no means _gentle_ about it. He felt her walls tighten and clench against him and fought it. It was fucking _wonderful, _feeling himself push against her, _inside_ her. It was _bliss_; him, pounding into her from above, and her, _letting_ him.

He rode her; found a rhythm that was fast and hard. He felt the hot wetness of her as he buried and ground himself into her, each furious thrust earning him whimpers and exclamations from the girl beneath him while he himself grunted, brought into a state of euphoria and finally feeling fucking _satisfied_. It was just him thrusting in and out and in and out and _in_ and _out_, and her moaning out words that rang around the bathroom walls, along with the meaty sound of two bodies slamming into each other, that encouraged him to do _more_.

"Oh, my fucking… _ohhh_… hell… Oh! God. Yes. _Yes. YES!_"

_Oh, no, not __quite yet._ "My name, Marie," he grunted harshly, feeling himself slipping. "Say it. Fucking _say_ it."

"John. Oh, _mmmh_ – fuck – _Johnny_," and it sounded like she were drowning, like she were coming undone, ready to pass out. "S-so… _hard_…"

Marie's hips bucked as he gave her a final shove. She felt herself frenzy towards her climax and she racked her nails down his back viciously, her screams mingling with his own. They both came, his seed spilling into her.

And then, it was over. John rolled and collapsed beside Marie, the floor now drenched and saturated with water and sweat and other substances besides, and the bathroom was filled with the sounds of panting and the still-running shower.

"That was…" John said finally, through deep breaths. His arm was resting on top of Marie's heaving chest. "…You were fucking amazing."

Marie tilted her head to face John, her dark, soaking hair cascading down her glistening face. She looked at him with a small smile playing on her rose-red lips.

"You weren't too bad yourself, sugar," she said, smiling softly, taking his arm off her breasts and interlacing her fingers with his. "In fact," she rolled over on her side so that her body now leant against his side and purred in a sultry voice, "you were mind-blowingly good."

John grinned. "Fucked you senseless didn't I, babe?"

"You make me feel _so_ dirty, Johnny."

"Don't I always?"

"Always."

"Glad I was your first, then."

Marie didn't reply. She only caught his mouth in hers and kissed him gently. He stopped to enjoy it for a second, before kissing her back passionately. Their arms wrapped around each other slowly, bringing them closer…

"We'll do this again sometime… right?"

"Just say the word, babe. I'll come running."

-

_Mmm... Review. It'll make me quite happy._


End file.
